Handrails are provided on a variety of machines. Some of these handrails have a foldable design, allowing the handrails to move between an extended position and a retracted position. Typically, handrails may be used in machines such as in cold planers or other similar machines which may be used in underground applications. The handrails may need to be collapsed in order to prevent the collision of handrails with roadside barriers or obstructions, since handrails are typically the widest part of the machine determining the overall transport width.
A variety of locking mechanisms may be used for collapsing the handrails. Some examples include handrails having foldable designs wherein a locking mechanism is designed to allow the handrail to move between an upright position and a collapsed position. Some other examples may include other types of pivotable arrangements, and mechanical connections which may allow the handrail to move between two or more positions.
An example can be provided by U.S. Pat. No. 9,487,145 which discloses a locking mechanism associated with a handrail of a machine such as a mining truck or an articulated truck. The locking mechanism includes a housing configured to receive the handrail and a pair of slots is provided on opposite side surfaces of the housing. Each of the side surfaces is adjacent to the side open end. A bracket is affixed to any one of the side surface of the housing. A locking member is pivotally coupled to the bracket. A first arm of the locking member is selectively engaged with the pair of slots to retain the handrail in the upright position. On exerting a force in an upward direction on a second arm of the locking member the first arm is selectively released from the pair of slots to allow the handrail to move from an upright position to a collapsed position.